Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est
Ipsa Scientia Potestas Es is the fifth episode of the second season of Orphan Black. It is also the fifteenth episode overall. Summary Rachel goes on the warpath, lashing out at Sarah's nearest and dearest. While she tries to keep her loved ones safe, an unexpected visitor threatens to derail her plans. Plot Rachel's apartment is spattered with blood everywhere, as investigators and Dr. Leekie examine it. Rachel arrives, and examines Daniel's body; she says Daniel was loyal to Leekie, but Leekie insists he was loyal to her as well. They all recognize this as the work of Helena. Rachel tells Paul he is her new monitor, her data will go to Leekie, but she will be working for her. She also tells Leekie to stop work on the stem cell treatment for Cosima: until Sarah surrenders, Cosima is to suffer. Helena is on Felix's couch, and Felix doesn't want to be the one to have a psychopath for a roommate. Sarah insists that Helena needs respect, but also tells Helena to respect Felix, "he's one of our sisters", and Helena accepts that he is "sestra". Sarah will find a better place for her. At Dyad, Delphine comes to Cosima, and tells her that she got some results of stem cell experiments that look compatible with Cosima, they were meant for Dr. Leekie, they were sent to Delphine by mistake. They go to Dr. Leekie's office, where he is likely culturing the stem cells, and search, when Dr. Leekie walks in. They explain themselves, and he says the stem cell treatment isn't actually ready, Rachel stopped the testing. But he shows them the Project LEDA picture, with the two scientists, and says they were the forefathers of the original project, but they died in the lab fire, all their data was lost, and all the original genome was lost. There should be records of the synthetic DNA sequences that, Leekie says, "make you possible", but they are lost. So if there's something Sarah found that recovers what was lost, they need it. But he says as a sign of good faith, he's going to ignore Rachel and give Cosima the treatment. Felix brings Helena to Art's apartment, and Art is willing to keep Helena safe. Art tries to get her talk about anything useful, like Maggie Chen, and is unsuccessful until he offers her food. She talks about the nuns who raised her and abused her, but then about the "Swan Man" who played god, and the "Swan Man" is in "her" locker. Art tries to get her to say what locker. Rachel is with Paul in her office, and reminds him he works for her; she has known Dr. Leekie all her life, but now in Dyad she outranks him, and she has to make the hard choices he can't. It's time for Paul to show he's loyal to Rachel; she offers him Daniel's gun, in a bag, with which he killed a police officer, and gives him an assignment. Bonnie and Henrik Johanssen have Gracie in a locked cell, with her lips sewn shut. Mark visits her and allows her a bottle of milk, which she drinks through a straw. He recommends that she confess to her parents when she can. As he is about to leave, he kisses her cheek, and she smiles gently. Felix is getting his apartment ready for a big date, and Colin arrives. In the middle of their love-making, police arrive, with a search warrant for Felix. (Sarah, outside, sees the police cars.) After they take Colin away, Paul arrives, and the police leave. Paul says Felix was at Cal's cabin, and gets Daniel's gun out of its bag; he grabs Felix, and manhandles the gun into Felix's hand, then bags it again. Sarah, outside Felix's apartment, gets a call from Felix, no, it's Paul; he says he has a murder weapon with Felix's prints on it, and he'll be charged with murder in the morning unless Rachel gets what she wants. Sarah calls Art and asks for help. Art says he'll call the station and see if this is real or a bluff. Then he realizes that Helena has broken out of her handcuffs, and she attacks him. At the Johanssen's, Henrik removes Gracie's stitches, and Bonnie asks her to talk. Gracie says she was just protecting the family, after all, Helena isn't real, it's just like killing a coyote. Henrik says if she helps get Helena back, all will be forgiven, but Bonnie says if she fails, she'll carry "the child" herself. In the country, Kira and Cal are in the camper, and Kira is drawing pictures of the clones. Cal is surprised, he didn't know that Sarah had sisters. Kira says they all look the same, but she can tell them apart. A policeman knocks on the door, curious about the camper; he looks at Cal's fake ID, which says Cal is from the U.S., and expects Cal will be going back there soon. He wants to search the camper, and Kira does a cute prank that wins the policeman's heart, and he lets them go without a search. Sarah gets to Art's apartment, to find no Helena, but Art handcuffed to a post. They find a salt-cellar puzzle that Helena left, that is a clue to where she went. They follow it, and find Maggie Chen's storage locker. In it, they find signs that Helena lived there for much time, and also things Maggie left. They find a picture of a man outside a church, with "Swan Man" written on the back; could that name relate to "Leda and the Swan?". They also find another picture of the Duncans, and see a resemblance between young Ethan Duncan and the elderly "Swan Man". Maybe Ethan is still alive. Art finds Helena's sniper rifle case, and also a doll like she used when she killed Katja. They realize that Helena has gone off to kill Rachel. At Rachel's apartment, she works up to seducing Paul, as Helena sets up a sniper gun in a building across the street. As Rachel and Paul are making love, and Helena about ready to shoot, Art and Sarah interrupt her. Sarah gets in front of the gun and explains, killing Rachel won't solve things, they still have this hold on Felix, and Helena won't want to lose another sister. Helena relents and they leave. At Dyad, Dr. Leekie injects a trial treatment into Cosima's arm, so they can see how she responds. Cosima invites Dr. Leekie to a bar. At the bar, Sarah meets Dr. Leekie, and offers him the picture of (perhaps) Ethan Duncan in front of the church, still alive, in exchange for Felix going free. Dr. Leekie agrees, and also guarantees that Cosima continues her treatment; it turns out Sarah didn't know of Cosima's developing lung problems. In the car as they leave, Sarah askes Helena how to find the Swan Man. Helena says, at the "Cold River", "a place of screams." Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Helena/Rachel Duncan * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler (credit only) Guest Starring * Michiel Huisman as Cal Morrison * Matt Frewer as Dr. Aldous Leekie * Peter Outerbridge as Henrik Johanssen * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Matthew Bennett as Daniel Rosen * Kristin Booth as Bonnie Johanssen * Ari Millen as Mark * Zoé de Grand Maison as Gracie Johanssen * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double Cast * Josh Vokey as Scott * Nicholas Rose as Colin * Diana Salvatore as Bobby * Christy Bruce as Susan Duncan * Cynthia Galant as Young Rachel * Peter Dillon as Cop Title and Background "Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est" is a Latin phrase, when translated into English it means "Knowledge is Power." The title can be found in Francis Bacon's Meditationes Sacrae, 1597. Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Head Over Heels" by Tears for Fears *"The Colors" by Hexes & Ohs *"Theme from Orphan Black" by Two Fingers References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:BBC America